1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting aircraft gas turbine engine rotor components.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Gas turbine engines frequently have multi-stage turbine rotors having adjacent co-rotating components such as interstage seals located between adjacent first and second stage turbine disks. The interstage seal may be connected to the first stage disk and the second stage disk by boltless connections, thereby, eliminating the time-consuming task of properly torquing the bolts and eliminating the stress concentration problems associated with bolted connections. An example of such a connection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,488, titled “Turbine Disk Interstage Seal Anti-rotation System”, by Meade et al., and issued Jun. 14, 1994.
Aircraft engine rotors carry large torque loads and separate torque loads applied to separate components must be carried though the interfaces or connections connecting the components to avoid component slipping. If components slip at the connecting or mating interfaces hardware may be damage and is subject to fretting.
Anti-rotation or torque and slip countering features such as keys, tabs, or splines to carry torque are well known in the art. Boltless connections also incorporate rabbets and their interfaces are loaded with friction to avoid slipping. These features are costly three dimensional features and splines and tabs are also highly stressed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a turbine engine rotor boltless connection between rotor components that provides improved anti-rotation or torque and slip effectiveness and is more robust in countering rotation and associated rotational slippage than rabbets. There is also a need for boltless connections that are less expensive and less complicated than three dimensional features such as splines and tabs.